


Playhall

by Nisushi



Series: Nikki's Hidekane week [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, Eloping, Fluff, Hidekane Week 2018, M/M, follows canon until the Dragon, mild NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisushi/pseuds/Nisushi
Summary: Hidekane week 2018 - Partners in crime.Kaneki and Hide were only playing a game, as far as fleeing to America and still being chased by the CCG would go as a game.





	Playhall

**Author's Note:**

> Happy first day of Hidekane week '18!  
> This work is a sequel of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132950). It's not necessary to read the first part to understand this story, but it will be highly appreciated if you go and check it out :)
> 
> Enjoy.

It was late into the afternoon when Kaneki got the itchy feeling that something was wrong. He was still working his shift in the café that had kindly accepted his application. The coffee they served was only half decent, but the people of New York didn’t seem to care enough for quality as the place was bustling almost every day.

Kaneki excused himself and slipped into the back room. It only took a couple of seconds and one message to confirm his feeling being right.

_They found us._

He swore silently and broke the old flip phone in two. Kaneki had to leave now. He threw the pieces into a bin and took his bag out of his locker. Slamming the back door behind him, Kaneki startled some colleagues who were on their smoke break. He passed them without a word, rushing into an alleyway that lead him further from the main roads.

The start of autumn was colder here compared to the ones Kaneki remembered in Tokyo, and the slight breeze reminded him of his forgotten coat that was still in the café. It made him slow down for a moment, as it would be so silly if the forgotten coat caused them trouble. But Kaneki was already late, so all he could say was damn it all and move on. There should have been nothing important in that coat.

The atmosphere of the neighbourhood gradually changed as he strayed further from the safety of the main streets. How the huge amount of poverty he never knew about hid itself behind the shine of the supposed country of dreams, it still amazed Kaneki sometimes. The only thing greater than this country’s illusion was the stench of piss in the alleyways. It took half a year living in the middle of it before he got used to both, and now he had to say goodbye to it.

A stray dog was barking and Kaneki took the last turn to see the car he was looking for in the next street. Halfway there, he could already see Hide waiting in the driver’s seat. He mouthed sorry when he caught Hide’s attention by knocking on the window. His friend must have been waiting here for a long time with nothing to do.

Hide unlocked the door and Kaneki climbed into the passenger seat. The sound of the engine rattling started before Kaneki could even close the door, and the car was leaving its place before he could sit comfortably. They were leaving another city behind.

‘’We’re in a rush?’’

Hide pushed the gas pedal a little harder. Being chased for illegal immigration supposedly wasn’t enough for him, so he had to add some spice to the danger. Kaneki never knew if he should fear or applaud Hide’s obsession for the adrenaline. In the end, it was just playing around.

‘’We have about twenty minutes.’’

‘’To leave the city?’’

‘’To leave the city.’’ Kaneki looked over to Hide’s hands on the wheel. His grip was so tense that his knuckles had gone white. For a second Kaneki worried that they were screwed for real this time. Their travelling around had gone pretty smoothly so far, so the sudden sense of actual risk took him aback. The uncovered half of Hide’s face didn’t show any of the tension though, so things must still be well. For now.

Kaneki threw a look to the back seats, which should be hidden under a couple of bags that held their few possessions. There were only two. ‘’What happened?’’

‘’Our nice neighbour had us in his vision for some time now. He went to the police, and those guys informed the CCG.’’

‘’How do you know?’’

‘’I wouldn’t if he hadn’t been so kind to brag about it right in front of me.’’ Kaneki frowned, surprised that the old man was still active. The half dead impression he had dragged with him from the beginning didn’t fit the active role. The recklessness did.

It was silent for a while as the buildings next to the road were replaced by trees. It was always like this. From the East to the West coast, they had barely escaped from the CCG for a couple of times, and every time there was the underlying itch that would only leave when they left the habited area. When they would hit the highway, they were free. There was always the question if they would. Six months, and the CCG still hadn’t given up on searching for one broken out prisoner and a betrayer.

Nothing happened. They left the farthest suburbs to get to the highway and head North. Kaneki couldn’t help but sigh in relief. He didn’t want to leave this life behind just yet. The fear for only Hide’s and his own life was fresh and exciting, as if they were the only two who were rightful to live. It made him forget about the lives he was supposed to protect back home, if only for a little.

How he missed home.

When the meadows surrounded their abandoned road, Kaneki dared to speak up. Hide’s knuckles weren’t white anymore.

‘’I’m sorry I couldn’t come earlier.’’

‘’You should check your phone more often man.’’

Kaneki huffed. ‘’That’d be impolite towards the customers.’’

‘’And suddenly running off while those customers need you isn’t?’’

The blank expression changed into something softer, more bearable to look at. They were safe. Hide was joking, so they were safe.

Hide put his hand on Kaneki’s knee, rubbing it softly. He took his eyes of the road and smiled. ‘’I’m sorry darling, how was your day?’’

Hide was too good at playing this game. There was the smooth nonchalance in his voice, even when he spoke such embarrassing words. It was just joking around. ‘’It was okay. You couldn’t stop kicking last night though.’’ Hide hummed, probably aware of his energy late at night.

‘’I had this weird dream where I knocked out that teenager from the pharmacy around the corner,’’ Hide silently asked him if he knew who he was talking about, and Kaneki nodded. ‘’The next moment you got all the cash from their register and we ran away.’’

Kaneki frowned. ‘’Who are we? Bonnie and Clyde?’’ What Hide’s mind made up sometimes. Hide laughed, not having thought about that before.

‘’Our killing streak is still innocent.’’ Hide’s face imitated a fish’s, opening to say something but quickly closing it again. Instead, he gave Kaneki’s knee a light squeeze as an apology. He knew that any mention about the basic needs Kaneki had and what it cost was not for the best. It had taken a long time before Kaneki could get himself to go out and find the satisfaction for his hunger while being with Hide. Hide had always chosen those stinking neighbourhoods to make it a little easier for him. Its advantage was that there were many lives that could be taken without anyone who would mourn over it. It made the cost more bearable.

‘’Also, we’ve never set our car on fire.’’

Kaneki sunk back into his seat. Hide’s thoughts were really a peculiar thing. There was no stop to it, and maybe that was why they had survived until now. Nothing seemed too ridiculous for Hide, everything would work out the way he planned it.

‘’You want to set the car on fire?’’

Hide’s grip on his leg strengthened. His eyes were twinkling.

‘’Hide-’’

‘’We still need to get rid of this car right?’’ As if he needed Kaneki’s approval for it, Hide begged with his eyes. Something he knew Kaneki was weak for.

What did it matter anyway? They were just playing around.

‘’Alright.’’

 

There was one family besides them that stayed at the small motel. Kaneki had smiled at the little girl who walked between her parents when Hide was checking in and he was waiting in the hallway. She had held her mother’s hand tight and smiled back. She even waved, still so innocent.

And Kaneki had thought about his own unborn child. Or did she already happen? Did he come without Kaneki knowing? It wasn’t like he got letters from home every week. The last time he had seen Touka was before the CCG took him. His child could be born and he wouldn’t know and suddenly the girl who was holding her mother’s hand made him feel cold.

That cold feeling wouldn’t leave even with heat almost choking him.

‘’Hide…’’ Kaneki felt his friend’s teeth and tongue teasing his neck and shoulder. It wasn’t enough. Hide noticed it and put his hands under Kaneki’s shirt. He travelled up and touched every millimetre of Kaneki. The touch was too light, even when Hide’s thumps rubbed over his nipples, it wasn’t enough.

Why was Hide so prone on teasing? Was his goal to drive him mad at some point? Just like with the car or escaping New York. It could be that no CCG agents were surrounding their apartment right now, that the old man had let them be, that the car could still be used. Kaneki didn’t know. It could be Hide trying to drive him towards the edge with dangerous scenarios that only existed in his mind.

Maybe there was never a danger in staying in Tokyo.

But what did it matter if this ‘them against the world’ was fake. They were just playing around anyway.

Hide finally took Kaneki’s shirt off, looking at Kaneki for a moment before nipping his mouth open and slowly caressing Kaneki’s tongue with his own. The movements, from his tongue to his hands still busy exploring Kaneki’s skin to him getting between Kaneki’s legs, were so slow. Hide was a tease.

‘’You’ve got to watch out or else I’ll fall asleep,’’ Kaneki whispered as he gripped the cotton material on Hide’s back. Hide nuzzled his neck.

‘’Let’s not do that, shall we?’’

‘’Yes, let’s not… hmm,  _fuck_.’’ Hide grinded against Kaneki and suddenly it was too much.

‘’Please, take it off.’’ Hide took Kaneki’s hands which were still settled on his back, and together they stripped Hide of his shirt. His skin was hot and Kaneki wanted to feel everything, but only was able to do as much as gliding his hands into the back of Hide’s pants. Hide was still grinding and Kaneki moaned of Hide being everywhere.

‘’Off…’’ Hide let Kaneki slide down his pants and undergarments, and he would be grinning at Kaneki now if he could. How much Kaneki had taken away from him.

Hide made a show of taking Kaneki’s last clothing off. He slowly unzipped Kaneki’s pants while rubbing him through his underwear.

And for a moment it seemed romantic, the whole situation. Hide had taken of his scarf earlier, trusting Kaneki with showing him his scars. There was Hide looking down, his eyes having the same excited sparkle as when he wanted to burn down their car. The pillow under Kaneki’s head felt so soft and comfortable, and Hide’s touches were so careful. Kaneki could drown in the love, but they were only playing around.

Kaneki stroked Hide’s cheek and looked at him. He smiled at his friend like he had at that girl in the hallway. So innocently and unknowing.  

‘’Hide, fuck me.’’

 

It was past midnight and the room smelled of sex and the pizza that Hide had ordered. The box lay empty on the bedside table on Hide’s side, and Hide lay on Kaneki’s chest. Kaneki could feel that his friend was this close to falling asleep.

Or he thought he could feel it. In the darkness of the room, Hide interrupted the silence. ‘’Where are we going ‘Neki?’’

‘’Huh, what?’’ Maybe he was closer to sleep than Hide.

‘’What’ll be our next stop?’’ Hide lay his hand on Kaneki’s waist, careful not to tickle him. Kaneki thought about Hide’s question. It was Hide who mostly navigated them through the country, and Kaneki let him as it had been Hide’s dream to come to America. It had been his when Hide’s stories about a foreign land had convinced him, but now he had thought again and decided that he had seen enough.

He wanted to go back home.

‘’Let’s go see Boston.’’

Hide lifted his head and gave him a confused look. ‘’Why Boston?’’

‘’I want another escape scene with an urban skyline.’’ Hide snorted. It was silly.

‘’You got addicted to it or somethin’?’’ Kaneki’s hand went through Hide’s hair. Hide said exactly what his mind had been busy with this afternoon. Hide knew him so well and sometimes he wondered if it was dangerous. Hide could easily manipulate his thoughts if he wanted to.

‘’Maybe we can even rob a bank along the way.’’ He heard a gasp from Hide. It was exaggerated.

‘’You really became Bonnie!’’

‘’Speak for yourself, Clyde. I wasn’t the one who burned our car down.’’ Hide huffed and he let himself fall onto Kaneki’s chest again. After a minute, Kaneki was sure that Hide had fallen asleep, but he was wrong again.

‘’What have we become Kaneki?’’ What ‘we’ was Hide talking about? The ‘we’ that would lead a life filled with fantasies, robbing and being chased by the police, or the ‘we’ that made love and lay in each other’s arms like now? Kaneki didn’t want to talk about the second ‘we’.

‘’We’re partners in crime. Just like you said, Bonnie and Clyde.’’ Hide chuckled, drawing figures on Kaneki’s chest. ‘’Partners in crime do bad things. Are we doing bad things?’’

‘’We…’’  _are_.  _Will be._ But Kaneki didn’t want to answer that question. So he lied.

‘’We’re just playing around a bit.’’ It was a white lie, nobody needed to know how he really felt in this foreign country where he didn’t understand anything and where every step he took seemed to be wrong.

‘’D’you think leaving Tokyo was a bad thing?’’

It shocked Kaneki, because Hide knew what he thought about that. He had struggled with all his might when Hide took him out of Cochlea that night. He had left Touka and everyone and his child and Touka and his child… and Touka. But he didn’t want to talk about it.

‘’It shouldn’t be.’’

Hide hummed, making himself comfortable by settling into the junction between neck and shoulder. He embraced Kaneki, giving him all his warmth.

‘’Then stay by my side.’’

Kaneki sighed. He missed home, but also didn’t. It was because his home was right here, holding him. He just had to let go his other home.

‘’I will.’’

**Author's Note:**

> See you tomorrow! 
> 
> Take a look at my [Tumblr](http://nitsuki-baka.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
